


A Camera's Secret

by Pudiichoo



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Angst, Camera, M/M, Mostly Burt Curtis/Henry Stickmin, Smut, Toppat Henry, i'm sorry i kind of like this ship now, it's fluff if you squint, slight Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pudiichoo/pseuds/Pudiichoo
Summary: What happens when the Toppat Leader himself realizes everything comes with a consequence.. Perhaps he was not ready for the cruelty of his fall..
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	A Camera's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the good feedbacks in my works, I also want to thank people who helped me get noticed by my favorites artists. I really don't mind if it's negative or positive attention, I'm just happy there are people who enjoy my works. Thank you so much for always reading!

Henry's mind was in absolute shambles, He hates it, he hates everything, he hates himself. Ever since Charles accomplished to take down the space ship Henry lost a lot of men but still managed to save the remaining members, for now, the Toppat clan is back to square one where they are using the airship again. Fewer men but still has enough manpower to keep their clan alive. The Toppat Leader himself has been rather quiet ever since he mostly makes Burt do the speaking for him.

Henry is full of sorrows, he wished he never fell in love. It was his blunder that he lowered his guard on someone that essentially gives the greatest plans when he puts some consideration to it besides crashing his helicopter into everything. Ugh, his mind was hindering badly. He really can't help it knowing everything was a lie and the fact he let it happen was the worst thing ever.

"Was it worth it? Is this truly the power you desired to possess as a Toppat Leader?"

Henry's inner conscious repeats itself every single hour, making it completely difficult for the Leader to comprehend his surroundings. If he were to recap the most depressing situation in his life he wished he had not broken his Time Machine so he could have turned back.

Charles was a brilliant Pilot, young yet so experienced with piloting a helicopter. Being Henry's partner in missions was truly an adventure for the two, bonding over irrational decisions they've made and sometimes experienced near-death circumstances but they laugh it off, in the end, knowing they had fun regardless. 

Yet Henry chose to turn his back on the whole Government and even his best friend. Henry valued wealth and power over the complete Joy he felt with Charles, It hurt the Pilot completely. It broke the poor Veteran who simply found peace and delight in a thief that seems to have captured his heart. 

As years passed they have both proceeded to throw rocks at one another hoping one will surrounder and give in to the other, due to their Stubbornness or perhaps, Determination, none of them gave in. At least that's what Henry has been thinking at the whole time they've been running in circles.

Perhaps the Leader had longed the company of the childish Pilot, The one who would likely carry him and toss him in the Helicopter so that they can go for a joy ride while communicating with the General for a next mission. Of course, that never happened yet it was a nice concept. Eventually, The Toppat Leader himself did not apprehend that he was forming an attachment to the Pilot despite being at opposite sides of the war, He has realized how easy he has been going just for Charles to always catch up with his drift.

Continuously making it easy for him to be hunted down and how he always invited Charles to his comfort zone for a talk even if he can likely shoot Henry on the spot already and get it over with. Maybe Henry thought it was Love? He was clouded with the perception of romance in-between a Warfield. Fantasizing a world where despite how much they hate one another there could be something flowering up in the process.

But Henry was an absolute Fool, considering that there was ever love in the first place, Thinking that maybe if Charles could get more familiar to him he would learn the Leader a bit more. But he was mistaken.

"Do you think you're some kind of Damsel in distress here Henry? What kind of stupid Fairytale do you think you're in?"

Those words pierce Henry's thoughts completely, making him mentally cup his face with both his hands as he screams to his heart's content. Every single sentence that came out of Charles' mouth proceeded to stab Henry's brain over and over and over, it was like swallowing a jar of needles as they start to prickle and stab through your system.

With a bullet in his shoulder, all he could've done at that moment was stare up and look at Charles with shock and fear. The Pilot's expression was empty, it was rather apathetic. With a gun in hand, he simply kicked away the pistol that Henry usually carries for safety.

With the Airship slowly falling, Henry couldn't remember anything when his mind was just breaking completely. All he could remember was saving most of the Toppat members and driving the Airship again, and now even the Airship is crashing down as Henry looked at Charles with nothing but hoping for freedom in this situation. Henry was fast, but Charles was faster. Enough to even take down both the Space ship and now the Airship.

This was The Toppat Leader's consequence for practically spoon-feeding Charles all of the easy ways to get to him until eventually, he used that as an advantage to take down the whole Toppat Clan. This was what the Leader gets for growing soft.

Now all he could do was tear up, letting every single tear slide down his face as Charles points his gun on Henry's Forehead. Henry didn't know what to do he was petrified, he felt like a move he could do would get him killed knowing Charles fired two bullets to his shoulders to keep him in place.

"Is this your true definition of love? If so, then good night Sleeping Beauty."

As Charles was about to press on the trigger a bunch of gunshots were firing towards him, luckily despite the shaking of the ship due to it's near arrival to the ground he only got shot at the hand. But before he could finish his business the Toppat Leader and the mysterious shooter was gone. Looking around there was no sign of anyone nearby so he had no choice but to retreat knowing if he doesn't leave now he'll be deceased.

\---------------

Running through the broken hallways, Burt had carried the Leader bridal style with a revolver in one hand. The surroundings were either destroyed ceilings finally making its way down or deceased Toppat Members who tried to get into an escape pod, some missing escape pods meant some have escaped. Henry couldn't bear to look at his surroundings acknowledging that it was all his fault that the clan had decided to collapse, all he could do was hide his face and clutch onto his Right Hand Man's uniform.

Henry couldn't process anything at all, everything felt like it was going too fast. The first then he knew he was laughing and having fun with Charles then all of a sudden the Spacecraft chose to take its toll and breakdown and now even the Airship has decided to reach its ending. He entirely forgot the concept that every action has its consequences and he was too full of himself to even realize that no matter how powerful he has gotten eventually he will reach the end of the line.

Everything felt like it was spiralling and Henry doesn't think he can handle it anymore, eventually passing out from the amount of pressure his mind has been forcefully taking.

In the meantime, Burt knew he had to take control of this situation. His build was enough to help him continuously run as he holds Henry, hoping to find that back up escape bod he prepared for both of them specifically if things were to break down badly like right now. Despite his poker face, it did show some slight distress as he continues running. 

Burt knew he could have shot Charles dead at that moment but that wasn't his main focus, all he needed was his Boss safe. He could've gotten a perfect headshot but the ship was shaking enough to only catch the Pilot off guard, enough for him to swiftly get Henry and runoff. Burt couldn't care less if he bumps into Charles once more if they do he won't hesitate to shoot him at the head this time without missing.

After some twists and turns in the corridors, he eventually found the escape pod he had been needing to find. Without hesitation, he got in and tried to remember what location Henry used to live. It wasn't much of a struggle knowing how Talkative Henry got when he became so prideful and with that, he waited for wherever the Escape pod will land at and hopefully he'd be able to carry the unconscious Leader home safely.

\---------------------

Henry woke up still feeling dizzy, He gently got up and noticed the red blanket that was nicely wrapped around him. He proceeded to look around yet it was somewhat dark with only a screen monitor projecting some light into the room while the window casts a bit of moonlight in the room. He was about to get up until the room door suddenly opened revealing Burt and his usual poker face, he walked towards Henry with a tray of food and medicine and sat at the end of the bed.

"How long have I've been asleep?" 

Henry rubbed the back of his head as Burt puts the tray of food on the lap of the Leader, presenting some freshly sliced apples, ham and cheese sandwich, a glass of water and some medicine tablets. 

"4 days, I made sure no one followed us so we should be safe."

Burt spoke explaining what exactly occurred after Henry passed out, indicating how they managed to find an escape pod but unluckily landed far from here so it took him a while to get to Henry's home. As Burt continued to explain Henry only took small bites of his meal, took his medicine and placed the tray on the nightstand. Looking at the digital alarm clock it was currently 3:45 in the morning which explains why it was night but he's surprised how Burt came in at the right time with food.

The words that came out of Burt's mouth became a blur eventually, the more Henry's mind began to piece what happened the more he remembered the thing that happened between him and Charles, particularly the cruel words he said. No matter how much sleep or how much food he ate he just can't help but feel so unwell over the complete vulnerability he has shown not only to Charles but to everyone else.

But more importantly, Love and Pain were clouding him once more. The pain he felt when Charles looked down at him like an ant that he could step on at any second and it would immediately die from the heavy impact. Henry couldn't help but feel so impetuous, what truly was love at this point? 

He desires those painful memories to disappear. Tears began to pour down from the Toppat Leader's eyes once more, he couldn't repress the tears at all he couldn't stop crying. As Burt was about to wipe it away, Henry leaned in to steal a kiss and wrap his arms around the other's neck to pull him down until Henry was laying back on the bed. 

The kiss was soft and passionate but there was an obvious hint of pain, It continued for a while until both had to eventually pull away to gain some oxygen, with a string of saliva connecting both their lips they both panted slightly, trying to regain their breath. 

"It hurts, I don't want to feel like this anymore.." 

Henry silently cried out as he cups Burt's face with both his hands. The room was absolutely quiet, with only the digital clock echoes ticking sounds in the room. Only a small amount of light kept the room from being engulfed by complete darkness, Burt looks at Henry and sees his tears slowly slide down his face right to the pillows below him.

Without thinking twice he closed his eyes and gently kissed the Leader's lips once more, slowly unbuttoning the suit of Henry as they lose themselves in the heat of passion. Burt slid down and decided to leave kisses on Henry's neck, leaving purple markings as Henry quietly moans and hugs Burt, letting all his tears glide down his face.

Charles was about to do some paperwork until he remembered there was a camera set up in Henry's room, he wasn't expecting anyone in it but he was wrong. Two figures were lurking at the corner of the screen, specifically on his bed. It was quite dark so Charles couldn't process much of what's happening. The only thing the audio was picking up was sobbing and moans.

Burt was very gentle with Henry, understanding that he's currently in the moment of distress and Henry appreciates that. He wishes for Burt to replace the painful memories the Pilot has drilled onto his mind in the small number of days that have seemed to pass, As Burt positioned himself in-between Henry's legs the Leader simply smiled at him despite still being teary-eyed.

The heated session continued to happen, Charles could do nothing but watch, he doesn't even know where Henry's house is. All he knows is that it's a camera in his room, indicating the person in that room right now must be Henry. Even with that information, he simply watched. He looked at everything unfold.

Burt eventually positioned himself, slowly entering Henry to make sure he doesn't hurt him. Henry gripped onto the clothes of the other, Burt leaned down and kissed Henry's tears away. after some time He decided to move slowly, thrusting his dick inside the small hole. Hoping the friction doesn't break Henry much.

After some time Henry's moans became louder and became more needy, gripping onto Burt and moaning his name as he demands the speed to increase. Burt did what he was told and sped up, It was a chilly night but their shared body heat was enough to keep both of them warm. 

Burt's rhythm became uneven and sloppy as he tries to continue slamming himself whole inside Henry until his thighs give out. Henry's voice was so loud that even how low Charles' volume is, he can completely hear every single word on his headsets that Henry would mutter out even if half of it doesn't make sense. After that, they ended up embracing one another under the blankets until they fall asleep.

Charles stared blankly at the screen, face red yet he feels so empty. He decided to turn off his monitor and walk to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. Trying to comprehend the void that ended up building inside his chest. He doesn't understand but he wishes not to understand more, or else he might start questioning his actions and he hopes not to, acknowledging that he knows well that taking down the toppat clan was his priority.

Ever since Charles has discovered the camera he couldn't help but watch that screen a lot, either Henry was changing his clothes or getting intimate with the other Charles would always be there watching. No matter how many cleaning Burt and Henry did to the room, the camera was never found.

It was Charles' secret that he wishes to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not the best since I'm writing late at night but I hope it was still good <3


End file.
